Talbott Quadrant
The Talbott Quadrant was the designation for the systems of the Talbott Cluster that had elected to join the Star Empire of Manticore following the discovery of the Lynx Terminus and the ratification of the Constitution of the Talbott Quadrant in the Constitutional Convention of 1921 PD. The Quadrant was the primary responsibility of the Royal Manticoran Navy's Talbott Station and its Tenth Fleet. ( , , ) Star Geography The Talbott Quadrant was composed of sixteen systems of the Talbott Cluster which agreed to join the Star Empire of Manticore under the terms established at the Talbott Constitutional Convention. As of 1921 PD, it included all the systems of the Cluster with the exception of New Tuscany and Lynx System. New Tuscany refused to join. The Lynx System was admitted as part of the Star Kingdom of Manticore. Member systems *Celebrant System – Celebrant *Dresden System – Dresden *Mainwaring System *Marian System *Montana System – Montana *Nuncio System – Pontifex and Basilica *Pequod System *Prairie System *Redoubt System *Rembrandt System – Rembrandt *San Miguel System *Scarlet System *Spindle System – Flax, capital world *Split System – Kornati *Talbott System *Tillerman System Government As a member of the Star Empire of Manticore, the head of state of the Talbott Quadrant was the Manticoran monarch. In 1922 PD, Queen Elizabeth III, as "Empress Elizabeth I of the Star Empire of Manticore", was the Quadrant's formal head of state. ( , ) The monarch appointed an Imperial Governor General to represent him or her in the Quadrant. The government of the Quadrant was headed by a Prime Minister equal in status to the Prime Minister of the Star Kingdom of Manticore, and it incorporated several ministries in its cabinet. Talbott had a local Parliament located on the planet Flax. The franchise to elect members of the Quadrant Parliament was given under the same terms and conditions as the ones in the Star Kingdom. ( ) Offices and office holders As of 1921-1922 PD: *Imperial Governor General for the Talbott Quadrant – Lady Dame Estelle Matsuko, Baroness Medusa *Alquezar Government: **Prime Minister of the Talbott Quadrant – Joachim Alquezar **Minister of the Treasury – Samiha Lababibi **Minister of War – Henri Krietzmann **Minister of Industry - Antonio Clark **Minister of the Interior - Clint Westman **Special Minister without Portfolio – Bernardus Van Dort **First Lord of Admiralty - Admiral Augustus Khumalo Law Enforcement *Talbott Quadrant Customs Patrol *Kornatian National Police *Montana Marshals Service Military *Talbott Station *Quadrant Guard ( ) Economy The worlds of Talbott Quadrant were poor worlds in comparison to the systems of the Haven Sector or the core League systems. Worlds such as Rembrandt, San Miguel, Redoubt, and Prairie, all former members of the Rembrandt Trade Union, and MontanaSpecifically its exportation of high quality meat products - Montana shipped millions of tons of beef a month. enjoyed relatively well established economies. Moreover Rembrandt, San Miguel, and Spindle developed sufficient local industry to provide significant support for local defense and striking forcesExisting infrastructure was able to produce planetary combat equipment comparable to similar equipment used on some Verge worlds.. ( , ) Worlds such as DresdenProbably the poorest system in the Talbott Quadrant. In the second decade of the 20th Century PD, Dresden's authorities initiated some economy development with a perspective to outrun the stagnating economy of the Split System., Split, Nuncio, and TalbottComparing to the Meyers System. where significantly poorer and had backslid technological since their initial colonization. ( ) External Links * Talbott Cluster map at Baen Books via the Internet Archive's Wayback Machine * Map of the Mesa region by David Weber References Category:Manticore Category:Society Category:Quadrants Category:Talbott Cluster